nightwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole Cash (Prime Earth)
|former affiliation = Delta Force, Team-7 |occupation = Spy, Vigilante |former occupation = Conman, Soldier |citizenship = American |powers = Telekinesis, Telepathy, Tactical Superstrength, |abilities = Deception, Master Marksman |sex = Male |race = Human |alignment = Neutral |eye color = Blue |hair = Blond |martial status = Single |status = Alive |universe = Prime Earth |Appearance = Flashpoint (Volume 2) #5 |creator = Jim Lee, Brandon Choi}} Cole Cash, known under the alias of Grifter, is a former soldier and former member of Delta Force and Team-7. Currently, he is one of the members of the Syndicate and is said to be one of the best spies in the world. History Nemesis Grifer is present as King Faraday warns the newly promoted Helena Bertinelli of the dire situation concerning one of their agents killing freelance and other spies of other organizations and tells her to fix the issue or else she will die.Grayson #9 (2016) A Ghost in the Tomb Called by Matron Bertinelli and threaten, Grifter accepts her offer of going after rogue Spyral agents Thirty-Seven and One. Spyral's End Later, being assigned to watch over Tao, a skeptical Grifter wants him to use his skills to profile her intentions, feeling that she's a "loose cannon". Later as Tao begins explaining his finding, he is contacted by Faraday as they've tracked Agent 37 and Agent 1 in Mexico City, with Grifter agreeing to engage both of them along with Keshi. Before leaving, he learns of some details of Helena's past and Spyder's involvement with her life as well as Ouroborous. He then informs them the best way to stop Helena Bertinelli is to kill her. Finding Agent 1 and Agent 37 in Mexico, he fights Agent 37 while Keshi engages with Agent 1. Both of them exchange words as both try figuring one another out, with Dick eventually piecing up his reluctance to fight and kill as well as his underestimation of the latter. Defeating him, Dick then uses Hypnos Interrogation to get information out of him. From him, Dick learns of what the Syndicate knows and their actual target: Spyral. Along with the Syndicate, Grifter arrives to kill Helena Bertinelli. As the team performs a cordinarted attack to swiftly end Matron, Agent 37 and Tiger intervene and fends off the Syndicate as Dr. Netz hauls her off to safety. However, they're then neutralized after Agent 37 calls in the Midnighter to fight off the Syndicate. Powers and Abilities Powers Grifter has a variety of mental-related powers. He possess telekinesis, being able to several complicated machines at once such as wielding six guns simultaneously as well as lift trucks many feet''Grfiter'' Volume 3 #10 and at his maximum limit, collapse a smalll forest on Synge.Grfiter Volume 3 #11 He also possesses great tactile super strength, being able to backhand elite daemonites with ease whereas previously without it, he nearly broke his hand''Grifter'' Volume 3 #9 Another power Grifter possesses is telepathy, with him able to easily read minds''Grfter'' (Volume 3) #10, telepathically detect Daemonites after being experimented on''Grifter'' (Volume 3) #1, and access their telepathically-controlled weaponry.Grifter (volume 3) #6 He can also even use his telepathy to anticipate and telegraph attacks. Abilities Notes *Grifter was created by Jim Lee and Brandon Choi, first appearing as part of the Wildstorm Universe in WildC.A.T.s.13 However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Nathan Edmondson and Cafu's New 52 Grifter series. Trivia *Cole Cash does not use the alias Grifter in his first several DC Universe appearances, although he describes himself as one. The first instance of someone calling him Grifter is Tsavo identifying him as "the Grifter." Midnighter later calls him "The Grifter" in their first meeting, having heard the name used on the news References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Category:Single Category:Alive Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Former Vigilante Category:Spy Category:Conman Category:Syndicate members